User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Dimension Destruction, Chapter 8
We woke up on the planet we were defending. I felt like giving up, but then how much better would I be than a coward? Or maybe Skreds, who stormed off. I had a feeling he was the one who shot down Fulkue's ship. But I couldn't ask anyone, because I was in the infirmary. Me: Hey! Someone! Is anyone here? A doctor came in. Doctor: Oh! Good! You're awake! Can you battle? Drago: I'm too tired! Dang! What's going on? Me: I can, but I don't know if Drago can take it. Doctor: He has to! You were out for 2 days! A Haos brawler, Barnuk, is attacking us with his Bakugan, Chondraktix! Me: He was hit with shockwaves from a RAIL GUN! AND AN ABILITY! HE WENT TO BALL FORM! HOW IS HE HERE!? Doctor: What part of 2 days do you not understand?! Everyone but Kavahi is in the infirmary, and he's losi-- A flash of blue appeared outside the window, which was reinforced and heavily damaged. Drago: He's lost! We have to go out there, injured or not! Me: Right! For everyone! Bakugan brawl! I was so panicked that I threw Drago inside the infirmary I was in, and he broke the roof. We also found out that we weren't on the ground floor. Me: Drago! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! I was falling and the building was tilted. The entire building shattered and fell in pieces as Drago caught me and the doctor. Doctor: GET YOUR FRIENDS! THEY'RE IN THERE! Me: TITANIUM RUMBLE! That gave Drago the speed to catch everyone and put them on escape jets. Suddenly, he was blasted back and flew through multiple buildings. I was in his hand Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! He stuck his foot on the ground and landed, skidding into the rock. He put down the doctor. Drago: Run! The doctor ran away and got on a vehicle. I turned around to face our enemies before I saw him leave. Barnuk: Ha! You stop to save others? You are the mightiest of them, why save them? Make them your slaves, like THESE! Five tanks came from multiple directions and surrounded us. Zenthon: Tanks are piloted by underfed residents of their planet. They are slaves, like he said. Drago: Maybe some backup would be good! Me: Rise Zenthon! Barnuk: Ha! FIRE! All the tanks fired at once, 3 hitting Zenthon, and 2 hitting Drago. They were too fast to dodge. Drago: AAAAAAAAAAAA! THEY KEEP FIRING! Zenthon: THE FIRST SHOT BROKE MY SHIELD! AAAAAAAAAA! Me: TITANIUM STRENGTH! Drago's shield protected us all, and he set me down. Me: Dragon Hard Striker! Drago fired lightning everywhere and the tanks spun over. They were damaged, but not much, and immediately wheeled around and fired. Me: Titanium Screen and Titanium Rumble! Drago moved around at super speed, swinging his shield at the blasts and reflecting them. The tanks flew back. Drago: Keep it coming! Me: DRAGON BLAZER! Drago roared and spewed fire everywhere and Zenthon fired his lasers. The tanks were down. But before we could even think, Drago and Zenthon were both hit by blasts and flew back. Barnuk: Chaos Mirage! Chondraktix glowed and seemed to clone himself, run, blur, and blind us all at the same time. Bolts of lightning struck Drago and Zenthon, who slammed into each other and fell. Barnuk: Finishing Oracle! Chondraktix flew up and fired a giant blast. Me: CORE BUSTER! BARNUM SPIRAL! Drago's spinning made a wave of power from Core Buster, enhanced by the extra power, and blasted back the attack and Chondraktix. Me: DRAGON FORCE STRIKER Barnuk: STARREON HORUS! The blasts collided and glowed with power. Once again the city was falling, and people scrambled away. It was, if anything, worse than before. I saw firsthand what our battles did, and felt a little bit guilty. But there was no time for guilt. Me: Titan Wave, Titanium Screen, Titanium Rumble!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drago: Now I get the idea! He did what I expected, a shield in each hand, and went so fast that Chondraktix couldn't dodge it. He rammed them into Chondraktix and the Titan Wave made them explode. Flares and armor flew everywhere, and they were shadows in the light of the explosion. I narrowly avoided each one, and was burned on the face just by one passing my ear. When I looked up, Chondraktix was sprawled on the ground. Chondraktix: Well, you're the first one to do that to ME!! His voice was so horrible that it distracted us as he punched Drago a hundred feet. Drago got back up and blew fire on him. Chondraktix: AAAAAAAAAAAAA! DIE! They were headlocking each other, elbowing each other, and spinning insanely. Me: Core Titan! Drago's crystals surged with power and he blasted Chondraktix down at super speed, sending him right to Zenthon, who punched him down. He pulled Zenthon's leg and made him fall, then got up and used Pyramid Sacrifice to drill through him. Me: BLAZER SABER! Drago flew at him, swords out, and was blasted back with power drained from Zenthon. But Zenthon was still powerful, and used all his lasers to blast Chondraktix off. Drago got up and Zenthon grabbed Chondraktix's neck. Zenthon thrust Chondraktix forward and Drago thrust his blade in. Chondraktix screamed with pain worse than Drago had ever screamed, but that might have been because of his voice. I was too focused to be able to tell. Barnuk: ETERNAL SHRIEK SONIC! His screams became sonic blasts and threw Drago and Zenthon back. At that moment I remembered that Zenthon should have a shield Me: Zenthon! What's wrong with your shield? Zenthon: The tanks broke it! As we were talking he was punched out of the way by Chondraktix. Drago: Let's fight sonic with sonic! Me: Bakunano boost! Sonicanon Engage! Dragon Blazer! Fires were sent everywhere and threw Chondraktix back through all the rubble we could see. Zenthon got up and shot him with his crystal. Barnuk: MIRAGE GLISTEN! A shield reflected it to Zenthon and powered it up so much it became bigger than even the towering buildings. Zenthon crossed his arms in front of himself and flew back to where the rest of us were. Chondraktix: If they have a Nano, so be it! We have 5! Engage Tankticor! The tanks flew and attached to him, then shifted to a battle suit. Me: Well, that's a tanktical approach! Drago almost grinned. Drago: WE DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE GOT! SO THIS IS HOW YOU BROKE THE SHIELD? WE'LL WIN WITHOUT IT! Zenthon: I should have known. They were Bakunanos! To Be Continued... Category:Blog posts